1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chandeliers and more particularly to an improved structure for a chandelier ornament chain or string.
2. Background Description
It is often desirable in the construction of chandeliers to position strings or chains of ornaments between two attachment locations on the chandelier frame. By strings or chains, it is meant a group of ornaments, often cut crystal or glass, linked by metallic or other attachment members so as to form a string of attached ornaments. A chandelier having a multiplicity of ornament strings is shown in FIG. 1. The strings 30 of ornaments 32 in this example form a substantially conical basket structure 34 that surrounds a central support and light element 36. The light element 36 is attached at one end to an upper plate like frame member 38 from which the strings 30 hang. The light element 36 supports a lower frame member 40 at its opposite end. The strings 30 converge at the lower frame member 40.
In the FIG. 1 example, the lower frame member 40 provides some tensioning to the strings 30 by virtue of its fixed spacing from the upper frame member. However, since the strings 30 are not particularly rigid due to flexure between ornaments 32 and links 42, the strings 30 and lower frame member 40 can tend to sway and twist relative to the frame. This causes misalignment between the various strings 30 and destruction of the intended, overall pattern created by the strings, in this case basket structure 34. Such misalignment is optically undesirable and detracts from the attractiveness of the chandelier design.
The optical disadvantages caused by strings that become misaligned are also prevalent in certain types of wall mounted light fixtures. FIG. 2 shows a light fixture 44 in which a wall mounted light element 46 is surrounded by a semi circle or cylinder 48 of hanging ornament strings 50. Such strings 50, even when tensioned between opposing upper and lower frame members 52 and 54 tend to vary in length. Thus, some of the strings 50 positioned between upper and lower frame members 52 and 54 are looser than others. These slack strings tend to sway and become misaligned relative to other strings detracting from the desired optical effect.
In the past, in order to insure that the strings of a chandelier would remain aligned relative to each other, it was necessary to carefully regulate the length of each string so to ensure that all strings were of substantially equal length. All the strings then would be tensioned between respective attachment locations on opposing frame members. However, even in chandeliers having substantially equal length strings, minor variations in string length made it difficult to maintain even tension on all strings. Some strings would still remain loose while others would be stretched almost to breaking. Similarly, over time, tensioned strings tend to stretch on their own through deformation causing slack to develop. Hence, tensioning many or all strings at once by simply positioning one frame member at a predetermined distance from another does not always ensure the desired overall result. It is possible to construct devices whereby strings can be adjusted individually. It, however, can prove slow and painstaking to tension each string independently by, for example, individual turnbuckles or other tensioning (length reducing) devices attached to each string.
The tensioning of strings by reducing the length between opposing attachment locations, either individually or in groups of strings, also tends to complicate the removal and reattachment of strings. This complication slows maintenance such as cleaning and light bulb replacement.
Finally, it is sometimes desirable to form certain geometrical shapes using ornamental strings as the surface of the shape such as a cone, disk or cylinder. For example, the fixture of FIG. 2 essentially defines the shape of a half or semi cylinder. Since the strings 50 are positioned substantially vertically along the lines of force due to gravity, they naturally tend to hang substantially straight between upper and lower frame members 52 and 54. However, strings 50 that extend substantially transversely to the line of gravity or diagonally across the line of gravity tend to arc substantially absent the application of significant tension to them. As noted above, providing such significant tension to a plurality of strings in a frame is difficult and the tension upon each string can vary greatly within one framework. Thus, some strings may arc significantly while others remain substantially straight. Note that by substantially straight it is meant that a viewer perceives the string as defining a straight line. Gravity naturally causes any flexible object suspended across its lines of force to arc by, at least, an imperceptible amount. Since a chandelier is an ornamental body, the perception of straight ornament lines proves the important consideration. Thus, as long as the tension on the strings is sufficient to form the strings into perceptibly straight lines, such strings shall be deemed to be "substantially straight".
In view of the above described disadvantages of the prior art, it is an object of this invention to provide a structure for tensioning ornament chains or strings between attachment locations on a chandelier frame that applies tension to each string independent of minor variations in string length. It is a further object of this invention to provide a structure for tensioning chandelier ornament strings that allows the formation of a large number of geometrical shapes using substantially straight tensioned chandelier strings to define the surfaces of the shapes. A further object of this invention is to provide a tensioning structure that allows for easy attachment and removal of strings from the chandelier frame.